mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinpachi Mishima
Jinpachi Mishima is a central character in the Tekken series and serves as the main villain in Tekken 5. He was already mentioned in the stories of Tekken and Tekken 2, however, as a main part of Bang Jinrei's backstory. He's the father of Heihachi Mishima, grandfather of Daiko, Lee Carla, and Jun Kazama and also the great-grandfather of Asuka Kazama and Xiaoyu Mishima. He was a good friend of Bang Jinrei. Jinpachi is also notable for being the very first unplayable boss in the series. However, he was made fully playable in the PlayStation 3 version of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and is also playable in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Info Jinpachi is the father of Heihachi Mishima and the founder of the Mishima Corporation. Unlike most of the Mishimas, Jinpachi is an honourable fighter with a strong sense of wisdom. He is friends with Bang Jinrei. However, Jinpachi's life takes a turn for the worse when the greedy Heihachi stages a coup d'etat and steals the company from him. Jinpachi attempts to retake the company when Heihachi enters the military industry, but fails and is imprisoned underneath a Mishima compound, Hon Maru, located in the Himalayan mountains. Sometime later, he dies of starvation, until he is resurrected by a mysterious entity. Having been taken over by a vengeful spirit and granted incredible supernatural powers, Jinpachi breaks out of Hon Maru when the compound is destroyed during a battle between Forest Fox, De Foxe and an army of JACKs sent to kill De Foxe. But with the news of Heihachi's apparent disappearance, Jinpachi takes over the company from behind the scenes and organises the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament in the hopes that someone will free him before the spirit takes him over completely (to the point that he writes to Bang, asking him to compete and put an end to the Mishima bloodline which has been cursed by Heihachi's greedy ambitions and the Devil Gene). In the tournament finals, Jinpachi is confronted by his ancestor-in-law, Jin Kazama, who defeats him and puts him to rest at last. Powers and abilities Jinpachi has the Mishima style fighting Karate, along with the Mishima fighting style, Jinpachi also has some demonic powers all thanks to the Devil Gene created by Jin Kazama and of course, Kazuya Mishima. One of his demonic powers include generating powerful fireballs out of his demonic stomach. In terms of sheer damage potential, Jinpachi has no equals. His attacks are powerful, long-ranged and easy to perform, and his finishing moves are very powerful. While he suffers from poor mobility, he can use his astral projection to scoot forwards or backwards rapidly. This makes him a constant threat to his opponent, regardless of where he may be. Also, Jinpachi's flight ability is useful for applying pressure at long range, where an opponent doesn't expect an attack, but inversely, is much less useful at close range because a jab is more than enough to block him. Personality and traits Unlike most of the Mishimas (who are ruthless and power hungry), Jinpachi was a man of honour and wisdom as he showed compassion to his grandson Daiko when the latter was a child and this is possibly another reason Heihachi resented Jinpachi so much. In his Tekken 5 ending, realising that no one could stop him, he shed tears as the evil spirit that possessed him grew more powerful. Trivia *Despite first appearing in Tekken 5, Jinpachi did not become a playable character until the PlayStation 3 port of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, like 4 years after the original game's release. *It is very well known that it was not actually Jinpachi who built up the Mishima Corporation financially. It was in fact Heihachi and therefore this is the reason why Jinpachi was riding in a taxi to get to the King of Iron Fist Tournament at WWE in US. Jinpachi never had the financial resources in the first place. *Jinpachi cannot be customised in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (presumably because of his in-game character model), this was changed in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *If Jinpachi's victorious in a fight with anyone close to him (e.g. Daiko, Bang etc.), he has his own special winpose. *Jinpachi's corpse was investigated by the Dixmor Scientists after they came to Japan for a round of research ordered to do so by Maxwell Dixmor when Jinpachi was beaten by Jin Kazama. However, much to their shock, they found nothing. Every trace of the Devil Gene was gone. Gallery Jinpachi_drawn_gold.jpg|A drawing of Jinpachi. Jinpachi_art.jpg|Jinpachi pissed. Jinpachi_art_2.jpg|Yet another drawing of Mishima. Jinpachi_figure.jpg|A Jinpachi action figure. Jinpachi_small.jpg|Jinpachi looks friggen' small. Demonic_Jinpachi.jpg|An ultra demonic Jinpachi. Jinpachi_and_Bank.jpg|Jinpachi with Bang Jinrei. Category:Old Farts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Former Good Guys Category:Mishimas Category:Tekken Category:Giants Category:Fat .... Category:Father of a Boss Category:Slaves Category:Japanese Category:Antagonists Category:Grandfather of a Don Category:Great grandfather of a Protagonist Category:Wasted potential